Devices and methods of the generic type are sufficiently known through prior public use. The application of glue to a corrugated web is usually adjusted manually via a gap between a glue application roller and a corrugating roller associated thereto. Furthermore, the contact force of the glue application roller acting on said corrugating roller is usually adjusted as well. The drawback of this method is that the glue application roller may be damaged or destroyed when no corrugated web is provided, thus causing the glue application roller to be pressed directly against the corrugating roller when no corrugated web is arranged therebetween.